


Where the Stars and Moon Play

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2020 [28]
Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anxiety, Bonding, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, Musicians, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Self Confidence Issues, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “Do you really think our music will reach people?” /Canon AU.
Relationships: Tuesday Simmons/Carole Stanley
Series: Femslash February 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623988
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71
Collections: Femslash February





	Where the Stars and Moon Play

"Carole, did you hear that?" Tuesday craned her neck to look out the window of the apartment she shared with Carole. Nighttime was still bustling with life, even when it was time to sleep. Carole then stroked a warm hand through Tuesday's hair, smiling tiredly.

"I didn't hear anything. We should get back to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." Carole wrapped her arm firmly around Tuesday's waist, pulling her in closer. Her hand settled against Tuesday's own hand, soft and delicate, strong and true.

Carole knew that Tuesday was capable of so much, ever since they first met. When they sang together, it was a comfort and exciting all at once. Tuesday was very sheltered, but Carole saw that she could stand on her own two feet.

Carole had much to prove, in her music and in herself, and Tuesday saw that from within. She couldn't stand the thought of Tuesday miserable—she deserved warm beds and open minds, not a life of idleness and boredom. Carole made sure to keep Tuesday warm and safe under her blanket in her cozy bed.

"Do you really think our music will reach people?" Tuesday asked, snuggling deeper into Carole's embrace. Nerves and doubts plagued Tuesday's mind, Carole could tell. "Do you think if we work hard enough, we can sing to almost anyone?"

"Of course," Carole replied, pressing a firm kiss onto Tuesday's shoulder, reassuring, soothing. "We've made it this far, haven't we? There's no turning back now. We're a team, and if we do this, we can make it through anything, and our songs are proof of that."

Tuesday sighed, her breath quiet and soft, and she squeezed Carole's hand, her eyes glittering. "Thank you, that means a lot."

Carole nodded her head, smiling tiredly but assuring. "Anytime."

Tuesday smiled back, her expression relaxed before leaning forward and pressing her lips against Carole's. There was nothing needed to be said, as it was enough for them both. They had their own reasons for playing their music, creating harmonies, lyrics to songs, but in the end, they made their mark, and would continue to do so. Together.

"Oh, Carole. I love you, and I always will."

"I love you too, Tuesday," Carole whispered, closing her eyes and hugging Tuesday close. "Nothing will change that, not now or ever."

"Goodnight, Carole."

"Night, Tuesday," Carole murmured.

They were safe in their dreams, and they'd soon wake up under the blankets with the grey morning to welcome new challenges, to make their shared dream a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing for Carole & Tuesday, so forgive me if there are some character inconsistencies.


End file.
